Niveau intermédiaire
by Elicad
Summary: Derek vient d'arriver à Beacon Hills et Laura l'a inscrit dans un cours d'informatique. Pour sa culture personnelle...


_Initiation à la recherche sur internet – Niveau intermédiaire._

Derek regarda le dépliant avec un mélange de contrariété et de gêne. Même si son expression faciale lui donnait l'air d'être en colère, il ne ressentait qu'une espèce d'embarras à devoir s'assoir au milieu de petits vieux.

Ils étaient une demi-douzaine, installés devant les ordinateurs de la bibliothèque municipale de Beacon Hills. Le bâtiment en lui-même était plutôt vide en ce jeudi matin. Seule une classe de maternelle monopolisait le coin lecture devant un théâtre de marionnettes en carton.

Derek respira un peu plus facilement. Il ne risquait pas de trop endommager son début de réputation ici. Depuis qu'il était revenu à Beacon Hills avec Laura, il avait fait le tour des commerces et des petites annonces pour trouver du travail, ou plutôt une occupation, sans résultat. Du coup, sa très chère sœur l'avait inscrit sur un programme de cours par correspondante, « avec obligation de suivre des formations en plus, parce que cela te fera le plus grand bien, Derek ! »

Le jeune homme se disait surtout qu'elle ne voulait pas l'avoir entre les pattes pendant qu'elle reconstruisait la maison familiale. Même si le fait d'avoir quitté le lycée à seize ans l'empêchait, effectivement, de trouver du boulot.

Derek n'avait pas réfléchi avant de venir, pensant que le cours ne comprendrait pas autant de participants, et que tout le monde viendrait à l'heure dite. Mal lui en avait pris puisqu'il ne restait plus qu'une seule place à son arrivée, près de la porte, devant un ordinateur qui paraissait avoir dix ans de plus que tous les autres.

Il l'alluma et poussa, sans le vouloir, un soupir rassuré quand il vit que l'écran avait plus de quatre couleurs :

— On n'allume pas les appareils avant le début du cours !

Derek sursauta, entendant à peine les ricanements de ses « camarades de classe ».

L'enseignant venait de les rejoindre.

Enfin, enseignant… Derek fronça encore plus les sourcils. La personne, présentée sur le dépliant comme S. Stilinski, ne semblait pas avoir plus de dix-sept ans, et encore. Il portait un tee-shirt vert pomme sous un blouson trop grand et un de ses lacets était défait. Derek soupira, puis rougit en voyant que tout le monde le regardait. La petite vieille à côté de lui chuchota : — Vous avez allumé l'ordinateur avant d'en avoir l'autorisation.

Derek maudit intérieurement sa sœur mais n'éteignit pas l'appareil. Il savait au moins ça : ne pas éteindre un ordinateur comme un barbare. Il ravala donc sa dignité et attendit que Stilinski se concentre sur quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Heureusement, le « gamin » commença son cours et les deux heures passèrent rapidement.

Le cours fut plus intéressant que prévu. Stilinski leur rappela la façon dont utiliser les moteurs de recherches et comment repérer et reconnaître les sites sérieux des blogs et lieux plus sujets à caution. Puis il leur fit faire des recherches simples.

À la fin du cours, Derek savait enfin utiliser correctement son moteur de recherche et s'y sentait plus à l'aise. Il savait que ce n'était qu'une étape et que Laura l'inscrirait aussitôt dans un cours de développement de site ou de création de blog.

— Tu es doué pour écrire, écris ! Et partage !, Disait-elle régulièrement.

Derek fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un éclat de voix de Stilinski, qui éclata ensuite de rire devant trois mamies rouges jusqu'aux oreilles.

— C'est tellement agréable de travailler avec un jeune homme aussi délicieux.

— Je vous ai apporté un morceau de tarte aux pommes.

— Je peux enfin trouver des patrons de tricot sur internet.

Derek voulut profiter de cette diversion pour partir mais Stilinski le rappela aussitôt, se débarrassant avec une science visiblement éprouvée de ses admiratrices.

— Monsieur Hale. Monsieur Hale, attendez !

Même s'il était un bon professeur, Stilinski avait toujours l'air mineur, mais parlait aussi fort er avec beaucoup trop d'enthousiasme au goût de Derek. Il voulait juste rentrer chez lui – dans la chambre de motel qui lui servait d'habitation le temps que sa vraie chambre soit finie – et finir d'écrire une nouvelle pour un journal de New-York. Il n'avait pas envie de taper la discut' avec un adolescent. Même mignon.

Surtout mignon.

— Vous voulez prendre un café avec moi ? J'aimerais vous parler de deux/trois choses.

Si Stilinski flirtait, il était nul. S'il ne flirtait pas, tant pis. Derek n'en serait absolument pas déçu. Du tout.

Mais l'atmosphère vite réchauffée de la salle informatique avait pesé sur Derek et la perspective d'ingurgiter un peu de caféine n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Stilinski ne l'emmena pas dans un coffee shop, mais directement au distributeur de boissons chaudes, à l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Puis il invita Derek à s'installer à ses côté sur une banquette.

— Désolé de vous prendre comme ça à part, mais je vois rarement des personnes de moins de cinquante ans dans mon cours. C'est même une première !

Derek sentit la gêne le submerger de nouveau. Il aurait du prendre des cours depuis chez lui ! Mais Laura avait insisté et…

— Mais je ne voulais pas vous parler que de ça, non, non ! Nous avons d'autres formations qui pourraient vous intéresser, même si ce n'est pas moi qui les donne.

Stilinski semblait avoir compris son malaise et s'emballait, arrivant presque à bégayer. Le rouge lui allait bien au teint et Derek dut se concentrer à nouveau pour le suivre.

— Mon amie Lydia organise des formations pour le retour à l'emploi, faire son CV, rédiger une lettre et tout ça…

— Je ne cherche pas du travail…

— Oh.

La déception se lisait sur le visage de Stilinski. Sans savoir pourquoi, Derek voulut lui expliquer : — Je n'ai pas « besoin » de trouver du travail. Mais je ne m'y connais vraiment pas en ordinateur… Enfin je sais me servir d'un traitement de texte, mais internet reste très… obscur.

— Vous êtes bien la première personne que je rencontre à ne pas avoir besoin de travailler. Moi je paie ma fac en bossant ici avec les cours, et je travaille aussi à mi-temps dans un restaurant, et de temps en temps chez mon père…

Derek se sentit coupable. Il pouvait rester à ne rien faire parce que l'assurance vie de son père lui offrait une vie agréable, et que sa mère, terrifiée à l'idée d'avoir pu perdre ses enfants dans un incendie dix ans plus tôt, veillait à l'absolu confort de ses quatre enfants. Laura avait pu suivre des études d'architecture, Cora faisait des recherches en linguistique, et Matthew attendait patiemment d'avoir son diplôme avant de partir en vadrouille au Canada. Seul Derek n'avait pas vraiment de projet, sauf celui de céder à toutes les envies et tous les ordres de Laura.

— J'écris, un peu.

Mais pourquoi cherchait-il à se justifier devant un inconnu ?

Peut-être pour voir le visage du-dit inconnu s'éclairer avec une joie non feinte. Et pour tenter de flirter un peu avec lui aussi, quelque part.

Il venait quand même de lui révéler une chose que seule Laura savait et encore… Elle ne savait pas la moitié de ce qu'il faisait quand il passait des heures à travailler ses textes.

— Oh, nous avons un atelier d'écriture aussi, gratuit ! Et un cercle de lecture. Et puis de temps en temps certains retraités cherchent des gens pour écrire leurs mémoires. C'est très ennuyeux mais ça peut arrondir les fins de mois. Et ça fait toujours une bonne expérience.

— On peut écrire quelque-chose d'intéressant sur une vie à Beacon Hills ?

L'enthousiasme de Stilinski était plus ou moins contagieux. Ils avaient tous les deux fini leurs cafés mais n'étaient pas prêt à quitter leur banc.

— Oh, plus que vous ne croyez ! Nous avons une petite section faite uniquement de romans et de chroniques autopubliées. Nous avons même un prix, remis tous les ans par le comité de lecture de la bibliothèque. Ce n'est pas de la grande littérature, mais c'est un événement important ici. D'ailleurs un de nos participants a demandé un entretien avec Laura Hale pour écrire un article, et peut-être même un essai, sur la maison Hale !

— Avec ma sœur ?

— Oui. La maison Hale a une certaine… renommée ici. Les gamins l'ont toujours vu comme un terrain de jeu et les anciens… C'est mon père qui a conduit l'enquête sur l'incendie.

Stilinski… Maintenant Derek s'en rappelait. C'était le nom du shérif de la ville.

— Je pense que Laura sera extatique d'être interviewée sur la maison et sur son travail, répondit Derek pour dévier du sujet de l'incendie.

Stilinski hocha la tête, compréhensif. Il se mordilla les lèvres, ne sachant visiblement pas comment continuer la conversation. Derek n'avait pas vraiment envie de partir. Ce qui était étrange. Il n'était pas excessivement sociable d'habitude.

— Je pourrai aider pour les ateliers d'écriture, peut-être ?

Sa proposition fut accueillie par un éclat de rire, qui n'avait rien de méchant.

— Oh, je ne pense pas que vous soyez prêt à subir trois heures de poésie sur les fleurs ou de mauvais thrillers à base de grandes rousses mystérieuses et de détectives au passé trouble. Mais j'aurai peut-être quelque chose d'autre, si vous êtes d'accord.

— Allez-y, je suis prêt à tout entendre, fit Derek en souriant.

Bon sang, il souriait ! En flirtant ! Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis sa dernière sortie en boîte de nuit à New York. Et Stilinski n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'un coup d'un soir. Quoique, en y réfléchissant bien… Non, c'était trop risqué.

— Alors il faudra entendre ça un autre moment, mon prochain cours va commencer, répondit Stilinski en rougissant. Il mit la main dans la poche de son blouson pour en ressortir un téléphone portable.

— Je n'ai pas le droit d'utiliser les numéros de téléphone des inscrits au cours à des fins personnelles, mais si c'est vous qui me le donner, ça ira.

Derek tapa son numéro – heureusement que Laura lui avait offert un nouveau portable avant d'arriver à Beacon Hills ! – et rendit l'appareil à Stilinski.

— Bien, monsieur Hale. Êtes-vous libre ce soir ?

— Je mange avec ma sœur mais je suis libre demain. Et c'est Derek.

— Stiles.

Ils se serrèrent la main et Derek fut d'un coup très content de ne pas avoir rencontré Stiles dans une boîte de nuit. Il valait beaucoup mieux, si son instinct était juste, qu'un simple fricotage à côté d'un lavabo.

Quatre jours plus tard, Derek travaillait sur une série à épisode pour le « Wolf Mag' », premier et seul fanzine de Beacon Hills, dirigé par Stiles Stilinski pour la mise en page et Allison Argent pour la direction artistique.

Il en était déjà à deux rendez-vous avec Stiles et se disait que, finalement, on pouvait trouver beaucoup de choses en apprenant à se servir de google.


End file.
